Love Fading
by Grassina3
Summary: Sequel to Love's Promise by Yarningchick. have her permission. Baron and Haru are doing fine. But what happens when Haru starts fading, literally? rated just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever. And Yarningchick said I could make a sequel to Love's Promise, so here it is. Disclaimer: I don't own Cat Returns, or Yarningchick's original idea.**

Haru rolled over and kissed her husband. She got out of bed and changed. Today she picked a light green silk dress. It was a bit stretched, as she had gotten a bit bigger in the past few months.

Baron rolled over, missing her warmth and opened his eyes. "Love, isn't it a little early?" He looked at the clock. "It's only 7:30."

"I want to be able to stay up tonight without getting too tired," Haru explained. There was going to be a baby shower for Haru that night.

"Okay love. Just be careful, you don't want to hurt the baby," Baron reminded her. Haru walked over and kissed him.

"I will," she reassured him. She kissed him once more before leaving.

"Am I lucky or what?" Baron asked himself. It had been six months since the Royal Wedding. Haru was due in about three. Baron remembered when he told the king that Haru was pregnant.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Baron practically skipped into the throne room to deliver the news. "Your Majesty, I have some news concerning Haru."_

"_Yes?" the king asked. He looked bored, but really, he was filled with excitement._

"_Haru is pregnant." Baron announced. Nobody was paying attention before that, but as soon as he said the word "is", everybody's attention was on him. _

_There was silence before a mob of half-cats surrounded him, all to congratulate him. The king made his through the mob._

"_Congratulations my boy!" he said. "We will have to get a nursery ready." The king was already imagining being besieged by grand kittens. Haru's mother asked Baron where Haru was. _

"_She's in our quarters," he replied, smiling, no, beaming. Naoko nodded and rushed off to find her daughter. _

"_Haru!!" she called. Haru stuck her head out from behind the curtain to her room, only to be shoved back in. "Why didn't you tell me?!"_

"_What?" Haru asked, faking confusion._

"_That you're pregnant! How many months?" Naoko asked a little more softly. _

"_Ummm…"_

"_Haru, tell me."_

"_Two," Haru nearly whispered. But her mother still heard. Naoko nearly fell. It had only been two months since the wedding. _

"_I knew he wasn't shy, but I never thought….," she said._

"_He was a perfect gentleman," Haru said, defending her husband. "And we are married."_

"_I know…But I'm so happy!!" Naoko yelled again. Baron came in to see them both discussing names. _

_He kissed Haru and turned to Naoko. "I think it's a bit early to be thinking about names."_

"_Go talk to Dominic then, he's already planning the entire nursery!" Naoko countered_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

That had been 4 months ago. Now Haru was getting pretty big. She had to keep on buying bigger clothes. But Baron didn't mind, because whenever Haru went shopping, or rather, most of the time, it would be just him and Haru. The thought made him purr.

Baron sighed and got out of bed. When the first signs of Haru's pregnancy had appeared, Baron had been a little confused. He didn't know why his wife was vomiting every morning. A few days after it started, Baron decided that was enough. He used his magic to scan Haru's body. At first he was shocked. Haru thought it was something bad and was bombarding him with questions. Then he just jumped up yelling and swinging Haru around. When he told Haru, she was just as excited as him. They both agreed that Baron should go tell the king immediately.

Baron smiled as he changed. How could he be this lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ppl. Chapter 2 is up! I'm going 2 try not 2 take 2 long updating, but with school…. Anyway, I need some ideas for names. Just put it with your reviews. I want one boy and girl name. havent decided if the baby's a boy or girl yet. **

Haru walked down the hallway to the dining hall. She had to go shopping again today for clothes. She just kept on getting bigger!

Baron finished changing and walked briskly down the hallway. He easily caught up with Haru.

"Baron, I have to go shopping again. I hope I don't get too much bigger," Haru said.

"I'll go with you love. And don't worry, you only have about three more months left," Baron reassured her.

"I know. It's just, who knew somebody could get so big!" she exclaimed.

Baron smiled. He leaned over and stole a kiss.

"If you must do that, please do it in your room!" said a loud voice. Muta came up behind them, holding some angle food cake in his paw. The white cat hadn't gotten any thinner.

"Muta! Is that cake in your paw?" demanded Haru.

Muta hurriedly put it behind his back. "What are you talking about?" he fibbed.

"Muta, I order you to give me that cake!" said Haru. Muta grumbles and gave it to her. "It's for your own good, Buta." Haru giggled. She knew Muta hated being called that.

"Hey! I am not a pig!" he yelled.

Haru smiled and kept on walking with Baron, Muta soon following.

"Ah, good morning my dear," said the king. He was already eating breakfast.

"Good morning dad," replied Haru. "Baron and I are going shopping again."

"What? Again? Well, you are getting too big for your clothes. Just be careful. Are you sure you don't want Muta to come?" asked the king.

"Don't worry I only need Baron," she reassured him.

"Yeah, I don't want to have to watch the love fest," said Muta. Baron elbowed him.

"Very well," consented the king.

Baron and Haru thanked him and ate a quick breakfast. Muta, on the other hand, had a mountain of food.

When they finished, Baron and Haru headed to the door. They stopped by the kitchen to ask for a picnic basket and food, then left, looking forward to a nice day of shopping.

**Yes, yes, short chapter. I had a hard time with this one for some reason. Anyways, R&R(read and review, in case there are some dimwits, like my sister), and I'll try to update again 2day. -grassina3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haello ppls! So, yeah, the last chapter wasn't very good. And don't worry Yarningchick, more plot in this chapter. **

Town was very busy that day, because everyone was preparing for the baby shower. Cats kept on congratulating Haru and Baron. They just took it in stride, already used to it.

Haru decided to buy six dresses, all a size larger than last time. They were yellow, green, red, pink, purple, and blue. Baron wasn't sure she needed so many, as she had four wardrobes filled with clothes, and who knew if Haru would need these dresses again? But Haru insisted, and Baron couldn't refuse.

After shopping, they walked towards the woods. Every once in a while(or whenever Haru went shopping) they would have a picnic in the woods. It was normally in a clearing in the woods that only they knew about. It didn't look special, but it felt special to them.

They started unpacking the picnic basket, when Toto flew down. Actually, it was Toto had had shown this clearing to them. Baron gave him a piece of toast, then asked what was the matter.

"You have to get out of here!" said Toto.

"Why?" asked Haru.

"I just told the king-oh I'll tell you on the way. Just get on!" Haru and Baron obliged, Baron helping Haru on first.

Once they got over the trees, Baron asked what was wrong.

"Well, I told the king casually that you were having a picnic in the clearing too, and he panicked and told me to go get you. That's all I know."

Haru frowned. Normally her father didn't panic like that. It had to be something bad.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Dad, what's wrong? Normally you don't panic like this," said Haru from behind the curtain. She was being checked for something, but she didn't know what.

"Your Majesty, I found some," said a beige-ish colored cat.

"Oh no!" said the king.

"What dad, what did she find?" asked Haru. "If there's something wrong with me, I really would like to know."

"Never go back to that clearing Haru," warned the king.

"Why? It's just a normal clearing in the woods," protested Haru.

"No it's not. It's cursed. Lune's grandfather, Luke, was exactly like his son, except Luke hated humans. The original portal to and from the human world, for both Althea and Ylthea, used to be in that clearing. Anyway, Luke cursed that clearing so that any humans or former humans who went in that clearing would start fading," he explained.

"What, so I'm fading?! What do you mean? Do you mean I start disappearing?" asked Haru, definitely starting to panic.

"Yes, you start disappearing. Most of the time, it starts in the fingers or toes. It seems to have started in your fingers," the king noted. Haru looked at her fingers and fainted. Indeed, her fingers were already see-through. Baron caught her before she fell.

"Is there something we can do about it? He asked.

"We know a way to make it slower. It should take about three months," replied the king.

"That's when the baby is due!" realized Baron. "There has to be a cure for it. And Your Majesty, why don't you put signs up warning cats?"

"We tried. They disappeared. And when we posted guards to make sure they didn't get taken, the guards disappeared as well" explained the king.

"Well, I think the best place to start looking is Ylthea," decided Baron. "I'll leave tomorrow."

**Ooh, Haru is disappearing! Don't forget 2 put what you want the baby to be named in your reviews! -Grassina3 ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing Yarningchick and Lunarobi Pride. Here's chapter 4! Cake for Yarningchick and Lunarobi Pride! ****J**

Baron left early the next morning, taking Toto and Muta with him.

"If it starts getting really bad, send another crow to tell us," he told the king.

King Dominic nodded. "Of course. All those who can cast a spell in my kingdom are working to delay the curse and give you more time. With all of them here, you might have even more than 3 months."

"Good. I don't know how long it will take for me to read every curse and magiks book in Lune's library," Baron said with a smile. He got onto Toto's back. Toto grabbed Muta's paws and took off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Toto landed in the garden in the back of the Ylthean castle. The startled guards charged them before realizing who it was. \

"Baron, Your Highness, we weren't expecting you. King Lune is in the Meeting Hall," one of the guards said. Baron nodded his thanks

"Muta, you come with me. Toto, wait out here. Guards, make sure Toto has everything he needs; he just flew 8 hours straight." The guards bowed and Baron stepped into the castle. The servants bowed and curtsied as he walked past.

They burst through the door to the Meeting Hall. Lune turned around in surprise.

"Baron, my friend, I didn't know you were coming. I would have prepared a room for you. Where's Haru?" Lune said, smiling.

Baron's smile faltered a little. "Haru is at home. She's fading," he said, looking very much upset. The cats gasped. They knew very well what he meant.

"I'll show you the riddle then," said Lune. "Excuse me, I will be back in a little while.

Lune led Baron through the corridors. At first, Muta followed, but then they passed the kitchen. They Finally arrived at the library. It seemed the news had gone before them, because the librarian already had a thick red book in his hands.

"Page 500 Your Highness," he said. Baron turned to the page. There was a riddle in the middle of it:

_Conch from the sea, Cats Paw all mixed up._

_Earth from the site, Black rose from a height._

_After ground, immerse the one and return to your origin._

Baron sighed. Most of it was easy. The only part that worried him was the last one, "..and return to your origin,". What did they mean by that?

Baron turned to Lune. "I understand most of it. The only part I might have trouble with is the black rose." Black roses were very rare on the Cats' Continent, Klea. The only country that had them was Vlthea. And to take one uninvited meant death.

"Good thing I have friends down there," Baron said.

"That means I won't have to storm the Vlthean castle. And I was looking forward to it too!" Lune fake whined.

Baron smiled. "But you can stay for the night Baron. I'm sure Toto needs some rest. You said he flew for how long?"

"12 hours." Baron said. "I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't."

"Well, I think we can arrange something for him." Lune said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, it has been a week. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, I will try not to let it happen again. Yes, I'll stop blabbering now. **

The next day, all three of them woke up refreshed. Baron slept in the room reserved for him and Haru. There had been so much coming and going between the two kingdoms, that they had special rooms built for Baron and Haru at the Ylthean castle and for Yuki and Lune at the Althean. Muta slept in one of the guest rooms down the hall from Baron. They had a bit of trouble with Toto. He could only fit in the Main Hall, so Lune had the servants lay many, many blankets, tablecloths, and anything else they could get their hands on in the Main Hall.

Baron woke suddenly from a dream. At first, he wondered where Haru was, then realized where _he _was. Baron groaned. It was the first night he hadn't slept with Haru since they were married. It was strange for him, not having Haru there. The only reason he was here was so that he wouldn't have to live without her again.

Baron sighed and got up. He dressed and left his room. Muta was waiting down the hall.

"Finally. I thought you would never get up," he complained. Baron just ignored him, having gotten used to Muta's constant complaining and general gruffness. The two of them walked to the Main Hall, where they were to eat with Lune and Toto, then take off for Vlthean Kingdom.

Finally, they reached the Main Hall(It's on the opposite side of the castle from Baron and Haru's quarters). Toto and Lune were already there. It seemed they were arguing. Baron approached them and cast a questioning look in Lune's direction.

"Toto wants to fly straight to Vlthea, which would mean 48 hours of flight," he explained.

"No Toto, I can't permit you to do that. It would be like a death sentence," Baron said.

"So I take it you haven't heard," said Toto glumly.

"What haven't I heard?" Baron asked, starting to get suspicious.

Toto wondered how to break it gently. "Well, this morning, you see, a messenger crow arrived from Dominic. And, um, well, he said that something was wrong with the spell they used to keep Haru from fading form about three months. Ah, um, the crow said Haru has, um, 10 days," Toto said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"WHAT!?" Baron roared.


	6. Chapter 6

Guards rushed in at Lune's command and restrained Baron, who was trying to get at Toto, so he could rush to Haru's side. Why don't they understand? Baron thought, as his wrath subsided. Finally, the guards let go. At first, they stayed nearby just in case he lashed out again, but they left after they realized he wouldn't anymore. Lune looked at him with concern.

"You can leave in 15 minutes, if you hurry," Lune suggested.

Baron just nodded, to upset to even speak. Lune had some servants go to the kitchens and bring packs with food. He turned to Baron again, motioning to a servant carrying something to come forward.

"We had our best calligraphers make this so you wouldn't forget the riddle. We _know _you will be the one to figure it out," Lune said confidently.

"Thank you," Baron almost whispered. He was still upset. Baron stepped forward and shook Lune's paw. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. After all, you did help get rid of my father," Lune said. Baron smiled, remembering, remembering when he could hold Haru without going through her. Then he was grim again, remembering what would happen if he failed. He bowed to Lune, then the rest of he company assembled there, and then hopped onto Toto's back. Toto gripped Muta and took off. Many of the Ylthean citizens had heard that Baron was leaving that morning and had gathered to see him leave. They cheered as Toto took off, as if he was a knight going to fight and defeat a dragon. In some ways, he was.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

The next day, Toto flew over the border between Ylthea and Vlthea. The farmers and peasants looked up in fear and surprise as the crow flew over them. Some shouted and pointed. Others just stared.

Baron hoped his friend Aaric still remembered those 68 favors he owed Baron. He sighed. He had been doing that a lot more lately.

"Hey, Baron, how are you going to get one of those roses? They're really rare and hard to get," said Toto.

"Didn't you hear him bird-for-brains? He has some friend, Aaric or something like that, who owes him a whole bunch of favors!" Muta yelled over the wind. Vlthea was right next to the ocean, so there was always some wind.

"Well, I'm sorry if I couldn't fit in the Ylthean castle and hear what Baron told you," said Toto.

Muta was going to reply, but he caught a glimpse of Baron's face. It was twisted in pain. But Muta knew it wasn't physical pain. It was internal pain, the pain of knowing what was happening to Haru. Muta didn't think Baron could stand losing Haru to the curse that his own mother had succumbed to.

**Okay, so as I'm writing this, its 1:48 am. MY brain is like mush, so I don't know if that was any good or not. I might change it later. C U -Grassina3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been really busy, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. If you get bored in between updates, read some fics by Yarningchick. She's awesome!! ****J**

Toto landed in a deserted field so as not to scare anybody who happened to be watching. Baron shrunk him into normal-size so Toto could ride on his shoulder. They walked down the pathways to the castle, Muta catching a few stares. Most people just stared at Baron's fancy clothes.

"Sir, who are you and what is your business?" asked a guard when they were stopped before the bridge to the castle. 

"I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. I have come to see Prince Aaric," Baron explained. The guard looked a little startled. 

"This way sir," he said, pointing them down a stone pathway that led to the gardens. "His Highness is in the back of the gardens." Baron tipped his top hat in thanks and set off down the designated pathway. 

Muta looked at all the flowers. They were beautiful. Maybe he would be able to get a few for Kai. He couldn't wait to see that tan-ish colored cat again. She was so beautiful and kind…

Muta snapped to attention when Baron stopped and bowed before 2 cats, a cream colored cat and a pink cat . 

"Aaric, Rhiaanon how are you?" The cream colored cat smiled, stood up and shook his old friend's hand. 

"We're fine, thanks. How about you? And where's Haru? I would think that you wouldn't go over a few yards away from her!" Aaric laughed. Baron's face fell.

"I'm fine, but Haru…" he trailed off. Aaric stopped laughing and looked at him seriously. 

"Maybe we should go inside." The Vlthean crown prince helped his wife get up. She curtsied to Baron. 

"I had hoped Haru would be with you. I enjoy her company," the pink cat said. Rhiaanon was from an island country called Tylthea. It was considered to be even stranger than Vlthea before Baron had come along. He had opened up the way to trade, making everyone more interested in culture. 

The trio followed Aaric and Rhiaanon into the castle. Everyone in the corridors bowed to the royals, but, like Baron, they were used to it. They walked into Aaric's study and settled into chairs, Muta needing a whole couch for himself. 

"Okay Baron, what's wrong with Haru?" asked Aaric. Baron cleared his throat.

"It seems she has begun to vanish," he started.

"And you need to know if we know," Aaric concluded.

"Not exactly. I know what I need. I just need your help getting it." 

The Vlthean royal sighed. "And can I safely assume that you need a black rose?" Baron smiled grimly and nodded. "And you already know that the kingdom has to be in your debt before it's even considered?"

"I believe the count is 68 favors," Baron said with a smile. 

"Even then, you will have to defeat our best samurai in battle," put in Rhiaanon. 

"Well, where is he?" asked Muta. "Chicky only has 5 days left, so this fight will have to be today."

"I think we can arrange for today." Aaric pulled a red rope. 5 seconds later, a brown cat appeared. "Bronw, go get Deltheo. Tell him to prepare for battle." The brown cat looked at the foreigners with wide eyes before bowing to his prince and running off. "Baron, if you need any weapons or armor, just ask." 

"Actually, I could use a sword."

In three hours, the majority of the people who lived in the capital city, Métris, had gathered to watch the battle. Deltheo was already waiting.

"Don't worry Baron, I know you'll win," said Toto, trying to give some moral support. Baron smiled at him in thanks. He picked up the sword, took a deep breath, and walked into the arena. There was a wild cheer. Baron was well know in this area. Deltheo, on the other hand, was immensely unliked, being extremely cruel to the poor and normal people(a good analogy for him would be George Bush, except Bush is stupider!). 

Deltheo sneered. "Finally, the one and only Baron Humbert von Gikkingen. Now's my chance to prove I'm the best!"

"Shall we start?" he asked. Deltheo nodded. A servant rang the gong and the battle began. 

Deltheo charged him, and Baron swerved to the left. Deltheo turned and charged him again. Baron kept on playing with him until, when Deltheo charged again, Baron jumped over him and did a 360. He started walking away. 

"I win." 

"What are you talking ab…oh." Deltheo was cut off when all his clothes fell apart. The crowd was silent for a moment, then there was a roar as they cheered. Baron smiled at them and waved before turning to Aaric. 

"Where are the Black Roses?" Baron asked. 

Aaric sighed. "Well, you did win. Follow me." He and Baron walked out of the arena followed by Toto and Muta. 

Aaric led them to the back of the garden. He checked to make sure nobody was coming before pressing a stone in the wall. It opened to reveal a chamber with a floor of dirt. There was another chamber made of a material that looked like glass in the middle of larger chamber. Guards surrounded the smaller chamber. When they saw Aaric, they bowed. Aaric nodded and the guards backed away from the clear chamber. Baron could see what was in the middle of it: 3 plants that looked like normal rose bushes except for the flowers, which were black, black as the night sky. 

"That's it," whispered Baron.

**Yay! Chap. 7 is up. Now the story will be a lot easier. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Explanation: Baron didn't make Toto small at the Ylthean castle because he was still in shock.**

Aaric walked up to the clear chamber and pressed his paw against it. Silently, a door appeared and opened. Baron followed Aaric into the chamber. Aaric walked up to one of the rose bushes and picked a flower. He handed it to Baron.

"You have to use it within three days or it loses its color and becomes white," he warned. Baron nodded his thanks. He turned around and walked out of the room, closely followed by Toto and Muta.

Outside the castle, Toto took off. This time, if somebody spotted them, they would laugh and wave; news traveled quickly in this kingdom. Baron took the riddle out of one of their bags.

"We still need Cat's Paw, a conch, and some dirt from the clearing. That's fairly easy. We are already by the sea, so we should get the conch first. Toto, turn left, the sea is to the west," Baron said. Toto sharply turned in the direction said.

"Don't turn so sharply you big Chicken! I might puke!" Muta complained.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat so much Fatso!" replied Toto.

"Please stop it," said Baron. His head was in his hands. His friends obliged, realizing how painful this whole ordeal must be for Baron.

Finally, Toto flew over a cliff and they could see the coast. Fisherman laughed and waved when they saw him. Baron was very well-liked among fisherman because he had helped get more rights. Toto flew around once then landed on one boat that was bigger than the rest. A gray cat came out of the captain's quarters.

"Baron my friend! How are you?" he called when Baron was in hearing range.

"I'm fine Tachii. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," replied Baron.

"Of course! Anything for you," said Tachii.

"I need to find a conch shell. A whole one," explained Baron.

Tachii whistled; whole conch shells were very rare. Most of the time, only parts would be found.

"Hmm, let me see if I can help you." The older cat went back to his quarters. Muta sat down on the deck.

"How can you stand being on a boat Baron? I hate it!" he moaned.


	9. Chapter 9

Tachii walked out of his quarters with a conch in his hands. 

"This here's the only one. Was savin' it for my wife, you see."

"How much?" asked Baron. 

"Oh, I'm not sellin'," replied the old captain.

"Please," begged Baron. "It's for Haru." 

"Why do yah need one so badly?" inquired the cat. 

Baron sighed before sitting down on a barrel and telling his story. When he had finished. Tachii whistled. 

"That's some story yah have there."

"So, please can we have it?" pleaded Baron.

"All right then, but after Miss Haru is fixed, ya'll have to come down and help me find another one, yah hear," Tachii said. Baron sighed in relief. Tachii handed him the shell and he bowed.

"Thank you Tachii. I'll be sure to come back and help you find another one," Baron promised. 

"Yah don't have to bow to me; we're friends, and friends are no higha than lowa than each otha," Tachii said. Baron straightened and nodded. He jumped onto Toto's back and Muta held up his arms for Toto to grab them. 

Tachii waved as they took off. Baron waved back. 

"Thank you again!" he called. 

"Don't mention it!" Tachii called back. "Now what am I goin' to tell Kaede?" 

Baron lay in a field of cattails. Toto and Muta were sleeping. His thoughts wandered to Haru. He hoped she was okay. There was only 5 days left. But everything would be alright, because they only needed 2 more things, and they were very easy to find. In fact, the Cat King already had the Cat's Tail, so now all they had to do was go back to that clearing and get some of the dirt. And, of course, that last part, "And return to your origins." 


	10. Chapter 10

"_Baron!? Baron!? Where are you!?"_

"_Haru! I'm right here! Haru!"_

"_Help me Baron! Please, help me Baron!"_

"_Haru! I can't see you!" Baron peered into the darkness, trying to see. He could make out two people, a young girl and woman._

"_Mommy, what does the word origin mean?"_

"_Well, Haru, your origin is where you came from," explained the red-head. _

Baron woke with a start. He was safe, and Haru was still alive. Suddenly, it hit him. _Origin._

"_Your origin is where you come from." _

"Haru's origin….." 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Toto swooped down into the clearing. Baron jumped down from his back and kneeled down. He gathered some dirt in his hand and put it into the leather bag in his other hand. Baron turned back to Toto.

"There, we have everything."

"Finally. Wait, what about that last part of the riddle?" asked Muta.

"I figured it out," explained Baron. Muta spit out the water he was drinking. 

"_What!?_ Since when?" Baron grinned.

"Since this morning." 

"Hmph! Well, you better be right!" Muta warned him.

O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

King Dominic rushed into the garden, closely followed by the new Queen Naoko. They were greeted by Baron. He handed the King the leather sack. 

"There they are, the ingredients," Baron said. Dominic waved over a servant. 

"Take this to the spell-casters. Tell them it is the ingredients for the anti-fading spell." The young half-cat didn't even bother with a bow; he nodded and sprinted down the hallway. The King turned to Baron.

"Would you like to see her?" Baron nodded. Dominic turned and led him down another hallway. They walked into one room at the end of the corridor. Haru was sleeping in a bed in the corner. Baron rushed over. Her arms, legs, and part of her torso were gone. Baron leaned over and gently kissed her bulging stomach, then her cheek. Two servants came in holding a cauldron. It was filled to the brim with a clear liquid with blue tinting the edges. It was a miracle that the liquid hadn't spilled. 

"Here sire, the antidote," gasped one of the servants. Baron nodded his thanks. 

"Set it down over there." He pointed to the only corner without anything in it. The panting cats slowly walked over to the corner and set down the cauldron. A nurse, already knowing what to do, pushed a curtain in front of it. Baron gently picked up Haru and walked over behind the curtain. 

"We're going to need a portal to the human world, right after I bathe her," he called over his shoulder. Dominic was surprised but did as asked. His portal was blue with gold tingeing the edges. He stood to the side with Naoko. They heard liquid splashing a bit before Baron emerged, holding Haru wrapped in a towel. He stepped into the portal, followed by the King and Queen. 

O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Baron emerged next to the Cat's Paw Lakes, on the human side. He watched Haru nervously in his arms, not even noticing when the King and Queen appeared. He smiled as Haru's waist appeared, followed by her arms and legs. Haru opened her eyes and blinked a little. 

"Baron…" she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. "Baron!" Her tone was a warning. "They're coming!" Baron's eyes opened wide. 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Everybody in castle winced as they heard Haru's piercing screams. In the Medical Wing, Baron gripped Haru's hand as she shuddered. 

"Almost there Haru," he soothed. She shrieked once more and it was over. Haru smiled tiredly at Baron. The nurse handed four teeny tiny bundles to her. One kitten was a beautiful red with blue eyes. One was white with hazel eyes. The third was a peachy color with chocolate-brown eyes. The last was orange and cream with the same piercing eyes as her father. 

Haru looked at her four children before lovingly looking up at her husband. 

"Beautiful," she whispered. 

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

"Rachel! Be careful! I'm sure the doctors don't want you back in the Medical Wing again!" Haru called to her orange and cream daughter. 

"Daddy, can you show me that fencing trick again sometime?" asked Loirna. Baron looked away from his other daughter flying on a crow. He loved his daughters beautiful brown eyes; they were exactly like her mother's. 

"Of course Loirna," Baron said. Loirna smiled. 

"Thank you Daddy!" she exclaimed before running off to play with her hazel-eyed brother, Howl. 

"Come on Loirna! Lets go try the maze again!" Howl called. 

"Okay, lets see if we can get out in under three hours!" Loirna called back, running after her brother. Sorfius (the red kitten) walked out of the castle into the gardens, followed by Darya, Muta's daughter. She had inherited her fathers pelt, but not his girth. Seeing them walking away, Muta called after them.

"Oi, Darya! If he tries anything, feel free to give him a good kick!" Darya giggled. 

"Don't worry Daddy, Sorfius is too much of a gentleman to do anything other than kiss my hand!" 

"Who does that remind you of?" Haru joked. 

"Who indeed?" Baron smiled and leaned down to kiss Haru. _'life is good……' _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Thanks to Yarningchick for letting me use her story. Thanks also to: Lunarobi Pride, Archon Dragon, Cuteknight101, and Seto-Sesshoumaru-Lover18. I've got my next stories written out, and I've got another in the making, so expect more soon. **

**J**** -Grassina3**


End file.
